1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedestal preferably used to put an ornament such as an expensive pottery or an industrial glass art object on a cabinet in a reception room, exhibit the ornament in a shop or exhibit hall, or enshrine an important cultural property such as a Buddhist image.
2. Prior Art
When the above-described fragile ornament is mounted on a cabinet, exhibit rack, or display rack, it may be damaged or broken because it is dropped due to vibrations when an earthquake occurs. Therefore, an ornament in a cabinet or display rack has been prevented from being overturned or dropped so far by setting a cord or a support bar around the ornament. Moreover, in the case of a very large ornament, a plurality of cords are set by keeping a predetermined interval from each other. However, in the case of the above method, cords or support bars are uncertain as overturn or drop preventing means. Moreover, not only they are bad in appearance but also they may be obstacles for appreciation of an ornament.
Therefore, a pedestal for protecting an ornament from being overturned, dropped, or damaged due to vibrations is known which has a top plate, intermediate plate, and bottom plate for mounting an ornament or the like whose top view is quadrangle and is constituted by vertically arranging them by keeping a predetermined interval from each other and setting a cushioning material (spring) between the plates.
However, because the above conventional pedestal is constituted so as to absorb vertical and horizontal vibrations, it cannot correspond to vibrations including pitching, rolling, and complex shaking. Therefore, as already described, a cord or the like is set around an ornament in a case at present and thereby, a problem occurs that appearance is bad.
Moreover, the above pedestal has problems on manufacture such as what values should be set as a proper vertical deformation value and a proper horizontal moving distance of a cushioning material, what type of member can be used as a cushioning material, and how the cushioning material can be used so as not to easily receive influences of shaking correspondingly to the magnitude of vibration or the weight of an ornament or the like.
Object
The present invention is made to solve the above conventional problems and its object is to provide a pedestal capable of quickly, safely, and securely protecting an exhibited ornament or the like and effectively preventing the ornament or the like from overturning, dropping, or damaging due to vibrations by constituting the pedestal so as to open a pair of shutter plates provided for the top plate of a support stand by a shutter-plate drive interlocking with a vibration sensor, and drop and store an ornament or the like mounted on the shutter plates in a catching bag having a cushioning performance opened and suspended below the support stand while it is wrapped with a fabric.
Means for Solving the Problems
To achieve the above object, the pedestal as depicted in FIG. 1 is constituted so as to open a pair of openable shutter plates by having a support stand whose too and bottom are provided with a pair of openings so that they are faced to each other, setting the two openable shutter plates to the top-side opening of the support stand so that they are butted each other at the central portion of the opening and openable, suspending the upper-end opening margin of a bag having a cushioning performance to catch an ornament or the like from the lower portion of the bottom-side opening of the support stand, setting a drive and a vibration sensor to the shutter plates, and operating the drive when the vibration sensor detects vibrations due to an earthquake.
The pedestal as depicted in FIG. 1 is constituted so as to open a pair of openable shutter plates at the same time by mounting a plurality of support stands on a leg-provided table, forming a plurality of openings on the top of the support stand, setting the two shutter plates so that they are butted each other at the central portion of each of the openings and openable, moreover forming openings equal to the number of openings at the top of the support stand on the table so as to face the openings of the support stand, suspending the upper-end opening margin of a bag having a cushioning performance to catch an ornament or the like from each of the openings, setting a drive for each of the shutter plates and a vibration sensor, and operating each drive when the vibration sensor detects an earthquake.
The pedestal of claim 3 of the present invention for protecting an ornament or the like from an earthquake or the like is constituted by providing a fastening cord for the outer periphery of a bag for catching an ornament or the like so that the volume of the bag can be adjusted in accordance with the size of the ornament or the like.
The pedestal as depicted in FIGS. 1-2 and 5-7 is constituted by forming a bag for catching an ornament or the like of a net cloth or fabric made of a material having a cushioning performance.
Functions
While a pair of opening-closing shutter plates is horizontally closed by their close-stated-holding and opening mechanism, an ornament is mounted on the central portion of the both shutter plates through a fabric. If an earthquake occurs under the above state, a vibration sensor detects vibrations, a relay switch of a driving source is turned on, power is supplied from a power supply to a magnet portion of a main relay for operating a rotary solenoid, thereby a relay operates, and a rotary solenoid is turned on.
Because the rotary solenoid is turned on, the driving shaft of the rotary solenoid is rotated, closed-state holding of the close-sate-holding and opening mechanism is canceled, either shutter plate is opened downward and at the same time, support of a facing end by a support plate of the shutter plate is canceled. Thereby, the other shutter plate is also opened downward. Thus, the ornament or the like is dropped and stored in a lower catching bag while wrapped with the fabric. Because an impact to the ornament when dropped is absorbed by the bag having a cushioning performance, the ornament is not damaged even if dropped downward.
Moreover, because power can be supplied from the power supply to a plurality of rotary solenoids through the solenoid-operating main relay, it is possible to open a plurality of support stands by one driving source. After the earthquake stops, the closed-state-holding and opening mechanism is locked to a closed-state-holding state by resetting the vibration sensor and opening the shutter plates and the shutter plates are kept at the normal horizontal position.
FIG. 1 shows a longitudinal sectional view of a normal state in which an ornament or the like is mounted on shutter plates of a support stand;
FIG. 2 shows a longitudinal sectional view of a state in which an earthquake occurs, shutter plates are opened, and an ornament or the like is dropped and stored in a catching bag;
FIG. 3 shows perspective views of shutter plates, their drive, and a vibration sensor;
FIG. 4 shows a shutter-plate drive and its electrical wiring illustration;
FIG. 5 shows an illustration of another bag for catching an ornament or the like;
FIG. 6 shows an illustration of a stare in which the middle of the catching bag in FIG. 5 is fastened by a fastening cord; and
FIG. 7 shows a general front view of a pedestal on which a plurality of ornaments can be exhibited.